Talk:Shadow/@comment-24608390-20140419050257
My telepathy suddenly explodes. I have been on the run with Iskra ever since getting separated from the others. Up until now, my legacies had been gone, so I was forced to fight the attacking Mogs with nothing but my Chinese double swords, which I forged myself in a remote village in a jungle in Asia after a near-death encounter where I was caught weaponless. They are sharp, and when I fight with them, they fill me with a fierce violence, but at the same time a practiced spence of assuredness and grace. They are, and I sense that they always will be, my weapon of choice. I planned to charm them after my Legacies were returned. However, as months passed with no sign of the other Garde or my Legacies finding me, I began to lose hope. Iskra had been my shoulder to cry on whenever I grew desperate and lonely. She never lost hope, but lately even her resolve began to waver. In a last desperate attempt, I decided to return to the Arctic tundra where Iskra first came to me. That spot always meant a lot to Marina and I, so I thought maybe she may have been looking for me and possibly left a message there. No luck. Just snow blowing across a barren field. I sat down and curled up in my parka. I've always had a thing for parkas, maybe because they are so traditional and make me feel "one wih nature" as they say. Now, I was just grateful for the warmth and comfort. I felt drained and a huge sense of loss settled over me. I looked to Iskra, but she just puffed her feathers and looked away. Her usually proud crest drooped in defeat. Pain now floods through my head, and a sharp pain cuts through my consiessness like a lightning bolt. I scream, and Iskra flaps up, alarmed. I know my legacies have been restored, but no relief comes with it, for an image flashes through my mind. I see Marina locked in battle and my conciessness is linked with hers, our minds merged, our souls one. I see her fall and her leg is burned away, and it is as if her pain is my own. I writhe on the ground and Iskra hovers above me, helpless. My vision is too vivid, I can't watch, but right now, my eyes are not my own. Time slows down, and all I can do is watch as the dark sword glints and descends, and is thrust into my chest, Marina's chest. I scream and sob as her consiessness fades. I feel the pain, but my grief is stronger. No one, not even Marina, can survive a direct blow to the heart. I scream and start sobbing, bracing myself for the searing pain in her ankle, but it never comes. The vision fades, but the sensation of our minds together does not. I crouch and start crying, but this time, it is out of relief. I know she is still with me. Somehow, fate saved Marina by combining her soul with mine. We can still heal her, as long as her body is preserved. I hold the last hope for her. I cannot fail. I speak, and I know she will hear me. "You will live." And I feel her mind stir.